Cambios
by Marina Potter de Lupin
Summary: Un regalo de Cumpleaños pa la Kty UU espero que les guste dejen rr plis. Draco sufre cuando su mejor amiga y amada se casa con su peor enemigo pero quien lo salva de esto y lo vuelve a llevar a la destruccion. Aviso es triste el fin. 100 Draco


_**"Cambios"**_

_**Este es mi nuevo fic y esta dedicado a mi amiga Kty que sera la nueva protagonista, un regalo de cumpleaños y Gracias por el apoyo a la Naty y a Rossete UU**_

_**Rr porfis sean compasivos si XD**_

_**Con Cariño Marina **_

* * *

_**Olvidarte **_

El Rubicundo de ojos Grises veía pasar delante de el a la gente, ajena a sus problemas, a sus dudas, a sus interrogante, las veía caminar indiferente por aquella avenida ignorantes del peligro que acechaba a todos ellos, un peligro de que nadie puede salvarse menos ellos, todos ………….Muggles.

Muggles, Muggles…... si te preguntaras que es eso…. Pues para comenzar debes saber que el planeta esta compuesto por dos polos distintos, os mundos distintos en fin…… dos realidades distintas donde en una vives normalmente imaginando que tus más alocados sueños no tienen realidad, sin embargo en la otra estos mismos sueños alocados no son mas que mera parte de una realidad diaria donde tus sueños y pesadillas viven y si pueden perseguirte.

En este mundo tan hermoso y terrible a la ves vive Draco Malfoy chico de Ojos Grises, mirada profundo y de autosuficiencia, cabellos rubios-platinos y desordenados, piel pálida, con un fulgor hipnotizante y cuerpo moldeado por los entrenamientos que entrega su carrera. Auror. En estos momentos te preguntaras que es Auror, bueno mi fiel lector auror es la carrera que se encarga de terminar y capturar a aquellos Magos cuyos poderes los ocupan para realizar y corromper al mundo con la Magia negra o como ellos solían decirlo las artes Oscuras.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°POV Draco°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Porque, Porque, porque me persiguen los problemas , llevo años tratando de evitarlos, todos comenzaron en mi último año de Hogwarts, cuando conocí a una de las Mejores chicas que puedan existir, ella, ella era sencilla, rebosaba siempre en alegría, otro de sus dotes más sorprendente era esa gran Inteligencia que llevaba a pensar que podía ser descendiente de la misma Rowena Revenclaw, la valentía que caracterizaba a toda su casa pero que en ella se hacia más latente, y no falta recordar la tranquilidad, paz y armonía que emanaba su cuerpo. Otra de sus características más notables era su inmanejable carácter.

Como no También recordar esa Cabellera castaña que desprendía un rico aroma a manzana, con sus rizos bien definidos le daba una aire tan natural……… sus largas piernas que te hacían perderte en ellas y su bien formado cuerpo, dando lugar a un hermoso rostro de líneas finas, un rostro de rasgos delicados y femeninos unos labios carnosos y de un tono rojizo, por último esos bellos ojos de un color miel intenso, de una profundidad increíble y de un brillo inolvidable.

Como pudo ser tan h? Como pudo enamorarse de su única mejor amiga? La muchacha que llevaba por nombre Hermione Granger, la muchachita integrante del Grupo de oro de Hogwarts, la única chica que nunca estaría rendida a sus pies, la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, la que lo ayudo a ver la realidad y no caer en el error de hacerse Mortifago, la que lo había salvado de tan funesto destino, la que le mostró que es tener un amigo, la que le enseño que es Amar.

La misma muchacha que en este momento, enfundado en un lindo vestido conformando por un corsé con delicados bordados y una falta con un gran vuelo y otras tantas cosas decorativas de color Blanco, la Transformaban en una hermosa y perfecta…………………………. Novia.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Fin POV °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

La misma muchacha que poseía el corazón del joven Malfoy, en este preciso momento se encontraba tomada de la mano del joven Potter, Harry Potter, el eterno enemigo de Draco el joven de negros cabellos Azabaches que siempre triunfaba sobre el, esta ves se llevaba el mayor premio de todos, el premio por lo que lucharon tan arduamente, aquel premio que ya tenia un dueño en su corazón que nunca quiso darlo a conocer hasta el momento en que Draco ya se encontraba atrapado desde hacia más tiempo del que ya imaginaba y que en ese preciso momento iba a manifestar abiertamente, la muchacha se lo confeso esperando el tan incansable apoyo de su mejor AMIGO, aquel amigo que no tuvo otra opción que callar sus verdades y ver como su princesa de los Sueños era Feliz con otro hombre.

Y ahora el se encontraba sentado en una plaza a unas cuantas cuadras de la Iglesia donde se casaba Hermione, vestido con un terno y pantalones del juego junto a una camisa blanca que lo hacia ver sumamente sexy acaparando las miradas del sector femenino que circulaba a esa hora de la mañana por aquella plazoleta. Su aspecto elegante resaltaba su figura a la vista de cualquiera.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°POV Draco°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Debil,y Cobarde, ….. si……. Debil y muy cobarde, yo, quien lo pensaria Draco Malfoy, un Gran Cobarde que se escapo de la boda de la mujer que ama por verla casandose con su peor enemigo.

Escapando de los votos de amor que cada novia decia, escapando de la union más dolorosa que pudiera sentir, escapando……… de la imagen de ella, con su hermoso vestido blanco en la parte superior un bello corse con bordados de rosas todo esto combinado con la larga falda plato con una gran cola un peinado sofisticado, todo su pelo tomado en una cola dejando escapar unos encantadores bucles que lo único que lograban era herir mi corazón pues solamente realzaba su belleza.

Y ahora iba a tener que enfrentarse a tan lamentable hecho de confesar sus sentimientos para explicar la causa de la tan repentina desaparición del escapado padrino de bodas.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-Fin POV °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Una bella muchacha de profundos ojos negros como la noche y el infinito de mirada tan obscura y misteriosa además de hermosa como la misma noche en la cual se ven reflejadas las hermosas estrellas que dan un toque tal puro a la absoluta oscuridad de la noche como sus ojos negros.

Sus cabellos de un negro azabache formando pequeños bucles que caían graciosamente a través de su espalda dándole un encantador aspecto de inocencia

Y sus facciones ……… como describirla……… eran iguales a las de Hermione solo que ella tenia una nariz más respingada y labios más finos. Pero a diferencia de Hermione era unos 5 cm. Más alta y con un poco menos de "atributos" .

Algo al interior de Draco se removio y sintio que su vida estaba dando un nuevo giro, un uevo giro que ayudaria a cambiar su vida y que la haria olvidarla.

- _Tengo que olvidarte _- susurro Draco

* * *

_**Espero que les Guste y no se olviden de un rr plis**_

_**Con Cariño Marina **_

_**Marina "Cornamenta" Potter  
**_


End file.
